


Dúnedain of the North

by theshirelife



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshirelife/pseuds/theshirelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dúnedain journey to aid Aragorn son of Arathorn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dúnedain of the North

_Silver and grey are your wear  
like mists in the morning light  
age and nobility of Númenor  
gleaming bright on your brow_

_Wither do you go  
Dúnedain  
Rangers of the North_

_To Minas Tirith  
where Elendil's heir will come  
Aragorn son of Arathorn  
Elessar the Elfstone_

_Thither do they go  
Dúnedain  
Rangers of the North_


End file.
